vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Peppymint
Peppymint is a sweet and somewhat goofy woman who is a regular at The Golden Gator. She occasionally participates in various roleplaying events. History On April 30th Meech took her on a guided tour of Bricktown and asked her to rate the photos of the people in the pictures hanging on the walls in the Bricktown Hotel. Unbeknownst to her one of the pictures was Meech IRL which she rated 8/10 and said that she really liked the long hair and called him a handsome dude. She went on a date with TheBigMeech on May 21st that Roflgator was supposed to host but in secret the robot made efforts to try and mess with them during the date. Among others he got Worm to keep bothering Meech as well as TumToes to be as awkward as possible and go up and pretend to hit on her right right in front of Meech. Although efforts made to mess with the date they both seemed to bond stronger instead. About a month or so later it ended up not working out. On June 24th, 2019 she met Lay's the strange singer and scriptwriter who tried to convince her to become his best mom but she would have none of it. Instead of strange harem games she and Jor Rilla fell for each-other and quickly became a couple. In late 2019 she explained that she had her mind uploaded into a robotic body in order to become a member of The Robot Council and that her human body would slowly decay and die. On Jan 3rd 2020 she appeared fully as a robot when visiting The Royal Gator along with her boyfriend Jor, who now lacked an arm. It would later become clear that Jor lost his arm while working on her new robot body. Trivia *She tends to jumble words together when she gets nervous earning her the nickname Peppy-ga after the Twitch emote Pepega. *She actually plays VRChat on an Acer laptop, that Roflgator often make fun of. It IS plugged in and set to "performance mode" though. *Roflgator finds her sweet and adorable often saying so. **Twitch Chat often spams WidePeepoHappy and PeepoHappy emotes whenever she appears on screen. *She has symbols of small peppermint flowers on her shoes. Alternate roleplaying personas Sofia Sofia is a school nurse in Roflgator School RP. Her nurse persona was at first confused for being S0ryana with their voices sounding very similar. S0ryana is a female character portrayed by S0ra. .]] Orangutan Portrayed together with Jor they cause a ruckus at The Royal Gator. Links to video clips *Twitch Video Clip - Meech sneaks up on Peppymint *Rating Meech's photo *Worm interrupts *Roflgator messes with Peppy about Meech *Peppymint jumbles words *Peppegamint *School RP: Nurse Peppy is a succubus?! *Adorable Peppymint *Dellor thinks Peppy is a trap *Reverse-trap - using a voice changer *Meech and peppy are soo drunk *Nurse Peppymint sounds like S0ryana *Lay's tries to make her into his #1 mom *Peppy and her squeaky voice *Jor and Peppy are technically... *Ragdoll "Peech" peppy Gallery Rofl 2019 April 24th Rofl April 24th 53 Peppymint.jpg|Old avatar Peppymint and Norii Rofl 2019 April 28th 36 Peppymint.jpg|Robot Peppy? Rofl 2019 May 1st 2 Peppymint.jpg|Talking to Roflgator in The Golden Gator bathrooms Rofl 2019 May 1st 3 RP card down Peppymint Shrimp and Kevin.jpg|RP-card down quirks game with Shrimp and Kevin Z.a.z. Rofl 2019 May 1st 4 Peppymint.jpg|Ordering a drink Rofl 2019 May 1st 6 Peppymint.jpg|Peppy Rofl 2019 May 10th 21 Peppymint.jpg|Peppy Rofl 2019 May 10th 22 Worm (Shrimp) and Peppymint.jpg|Worm interrupts the date. Rofl May 21st 2019 33 TumToes tries to cuck Meech with Peppymint.jpg|TumToes attempts to interrupt Peppymint and TheBigMeech date. Rofl May 21st 2019 34 TumToes tries to cuck Meech with Peppymint.jpg|TumToes gets chased away Rofl May 21st 2019 36 Meech and Peppymint date.jpg|On a date with TheBigMeech Rofl May 21st Bricktown Chronicles 7 Peppymint catfished Spellboy.jpg|Portraying a character who got catfished in The Dark Chronicles of Bricktown series. Rofl May 24th 2019 40 Peppymint and Meech.jpg|Peppy and Meech Rofl May 28th 71 Peppymint spider.jpg|Pet spider. Rofl June 10th 2019 27 School RP Peppymint and TFMJonny.jpg|Participating in Roflgator School RP Rofl June 10th 2019 35 School RP Peppymint.jpg|Participating in Roflgator School RP Rofl June 24th 2019 22 Lays (S0ra) tries to make Peppy chads new mom.jpg|Lay's tries to make Peppy his new best mom but she will have none of it. Rofl June 24th 2019 23 Peppy.jpg|Peppy Rofl June 24th 2019 24 Peppy angry.jpg|Peppy angry Rofl June 24th 2019 26 Peppy sad.jpg|Peppy sad Rofl Sept 15 2019 66 Jor and Peppy.jpg|Jor and Peppy Rofl Nov 6th 2019 53 Jor and Peppy Orangutans.jpg|Portraying a rowdy orangutan together with Jor Rofl Dec 18th 2019 16 Peppy stole Crumpets place on the robot council.jpg|Peppy, Crumpet and Norii] Rofl Dec 18th 2019 18 Peppymint smile.jpg|Peppy smile Rofl Jan 3rd 2020 14 Robot Peppymint.jpg|Robot Peppy Rofl Jan 3rd 2020 16 Robot Peppymint, Jor and Wooks.jpg|Robot Peppy, Jor Rilla and Wooks Category:People Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Robots